Sneaky Girl & Blonde Devil
by thomasernst
Summary: Rose Weasley finds herself fallen head over heels for Scorpius Malfoy. And she is surprised to find that he feels the same way about her. For one night they forgets that they have to be sworn enemies, and find themselves up against a table in the Room of Requirements. Smut, okay? Okay. Enjoy!


Of course she thought about staying away from the platinum blonde boy. But as any other girl in their year, the fiercely redheaded girl was drawn to the Slytherin boy.

Sometimes her fellow Ravenclaws would catch her staring at the boy at the snake's table.

They would come with witty comments about her forbidden crush, but Rose would keep her head up and continue like they hadn't noticed her.

One day the rumor of her crush on a certain Malfoy spread throughout the school, so of course when, a messy haired boy with chocolate brown eyes, stopped her one day in the middle of the hallway, she wasn't surprised at all. Of course her cousins would find out. Eventually everyone did - and she knew that. But she didn't have a care in the world, she was 'in love' with an imagination of them together.

But the fact was, that not only did Scorpius know that she liked him, he had known it long before the rumor spread.

Another fact was that he felt the same about her, and sometimes when he found her staring at him he would blush bright red.

His crush on her was certainly forbidden. She was the forbidden fruit. And he was drawn towards her, even though his father had warned him about the Potter-Weasleys, there was just something about Rose that he couldn't put a finger on. But it made him shamelessly attracted to her.

He loved everything about her. Her flaming red her, that had the same color as leaves in the fall.

Her bright green eyes that shined when they made eye contact in the classes they had together.

The way she moved through the room so swiftly, almost as if she was flying.

But her smile was the most amazing and lovable thing about her. Her smile that always reached her eyes. That smile that made her eyes crinkle. How her tongue would stick a little bit out between her teeth. To Scorpius she was the perfect female in the school, and if should say so across the United Kingdom too.

Rose was in the middle of eating her cereal and talking to her cousin Roxanne who also became Ravenclaw to everyone surprise, when the owls.

Cheers could be heard splattered across the room. Roxanne smiled, obviously expecting a letter from her boyfriend from Durmstrang, who visited a couple of years ago.

The morning the owls would arrive with letters, Rose did not only expect any letters at all, but she certainly didn't expect a letter from her crush across the room.

A big red M was on the front of the letter. She turned it between her smooth fingers and swiftly tore it up. She excitedly took it out and read it through.

'My favorite Redhead

I think we both know that you have feelings for me now. I want you, you little fox, to meet me at the Room of Requirements tonight at 10 pm. Just bring yourself and it will make me happy.

Just think I need a place to be alone with him.

See you later, love.

The snake you fancy'

Rose hands shook as she looked up from the letter and searched the Great Hall for a certain boy.

He was leaning in his seat looking at her from across the room. A smirk was plastered on his handsome face, as he watched her reaction to the letter.

He knew he got her. He knew she would show up, because in all honesty if he got that letter from her, he defiantly would show up.

Some noticed the look they gave each other and they would smile a wicked smile, because they knew a new couple soon would be what everyone would be talking about.

Rose gave Scorpius a small nervous smile, wondering what he could be thinking about.

The clock soon hit 10 o'clock and Rose found her self running to get there in time. But time was running from her, and she could hear the bells hitting 10, before she even was there. She quickened her pace, so she wouldn't be much to late.

Scorpius wanted to see her, and in Rose's head that was what was most important at that time.

When she reached her destination, she did what was expected of her. She walked past the wall three times, only thinking 'I need a place to be alone with him'.

A door appeared on the stone wall and she quickly scattered inside.

"You're late, miss Weasley." The blonde boy said with a smirk on his lips, walking towards across the small room they were in. It wasn't decorated aside from a plant in the corner. But the room had a wooden table and a king size bed, with bluey green bedding on. Two chairs was standing by a small fireplace.

She blushed when he touched her arm. "Sorry mister Malfoy," She said shivering from his touch. He looked her into the eyes, who stood very much out too her flaming red hair.

He smirked once again looking her up and down. "Now what are we going to do about that?" He said with a flirty manner.

Her cheeks burned red, he had never been like this towards her before. And she had defiantly never felt like this towards anyone before. He made her feel all tingly in her stomach and he made her blush a deep red shade.

"You could punish me." Even though she meant to make it sound like statement, it sounded more like a question to him.

"That would do fine, thank you Rosie. Bent over there by the table," He said stroking her chin carefully, before pushing her small figure gently towards the table.

Rose did what she was told and bent over, resting her elbows on the wooden table. Her bending over caused her school uniform skirt to slide up a bit, revealing her black panties.

Scorpius would be lying if said, he didn't enjoy seeing her apple shaped butt cheeks peeping out under her underwear.

"Good girl, Rosie." He told her and she could practically hear the smirk on his face. He pulled up her skirt even more so that he could get more to punish.

Suddenly she felt a slap on her buttocks, which caused her to moan loudly against her arms.

Scorpius enjoyed seeing how she reacted and kept on going. She bit her lip trying to hide her pleasure.

Slap after slap came crashing on her ass, and she couldn't deny that it turned her on that he treated her like that.

With every slap on her butt cheeks she moaned his name, causing the boy slapping her getting turned on as much as she was. He could feel his cock harden against his trousers.

"Scorpius-s-s please," Rose moaned lifting her head slightly to look at the Slytherin boy standing behind her. "Harder."

With that word Scorpius raised his hand slapping her hard across the bum, causing a high-pitched squeak come from the redheaded girl before him.

He continued doing so for a few minutes, until his arm hurt and Rose was dripping through her black lacey panties.

"I think this is enough for today, Rosie." He told her in low voice, turning her around so she was laying on her back only holding herself up with her elbows - her legs where parted to give him more of a view of her panties.

She laid there dripping and ready to be touched by him.

She looked up at him with the most innocent eyes, a tear in the corner of her eye from the spanking.

"Did you learn your lesson, Miss Weasley?" Scorpius asked, watching over her trembling body on the table in front of him.

She nodded and smirked at him. He was willing to admit that she was in the hottest state he had ever seen her in.

"Alright, if you say so then these are getting off, you little fox." He pointed to her soaked panties. She grinned, excited for what was to come. "You keep surprising me, Scorp." She told him, while he was on his knees peeling her underwear of with his mouth. She lifted her sore buttom, so he could get the black piece of fabric completely off.

When they were of he started kissing and bitting up her inner thigh towards her dripping core.

She arched her back so he could get more entrance. "Someones eager." He growled against her trembling skin.

All of a sudden kisses attacked her clit all over. She moaned loudly while Scorpius licked up her core.

By that he gained high-pitched moans and grunts, from the petite girl he was pleasuring.

His hand reached up and rubbed her clit with two fingers, while his tongue worked it's magic.

Rose moaned and moaned, grabbing his mess of silky hair between her fingers.

"Scorpi-" *moan* "Oh my god." Her other hand clawed his shoulder, forcing him upwards.

Her moans was like fuel to him, it made him go further and further. Her moans was something of the most beautiful sounds she could be making.

Suddenly her clit felt colder and Scorpius had removed his tongue from her looking up at her with a devilish smirk.

He stood up and pulled her up to look her in her eyes. "You are beautiful Rose Weasley." He whispered, silently hoping she didn't hear him and would think he was getting soft. But of course Rose heard the attractive man. A hand snaked behind his neck, pulling him down to her lips.

Their first kiss was full of passion. Next one full of lust, causing them lie on the table, grinding against each other.

Her hands worked with his belt and swiftly pulled it of him, trowing it to the ground. Clothes came of and the kiss only stopped, when they had to pull their shirts off.

That left them in their underwear grinding against each other. It didn't help Scorpius cock getting stiffer and stiffer by every moan and kiss.

Rose could feel his erect penis against her bare legs. She smirked into the kiss and reaching down stroking cock through his boxer shorts. This caused Scorpius to moan against her mouth, which just made Rose smirk even more.

Scorpius' arms snaked around her chest and clicking open her bra, revealing her perfectly round breast, which turned him very much on.

He kissed his way down her face, to her collarbone, to her breast. She moaned loudly as he began sucking on one nipple and caressing her other breast with a free hand.

While he was working on her breast, she continued stroking and gripping his erect member through his pants.

She tucked on his boxers to show she wanted them off of him. "Sneaky girl." The blonde devil laughed.

Finally the both were free of clothes and she began stroking his, now naked, penis. He groaned into her mouth, while he caressed her hard nipples.

"Ugh, just fuck me Scorp." She complained against his soft mouth. He grinned and positioned himself at her entrance.

Then he slammed his cock into her causing them both to moan like crazy.

He pushed his rock hard mass in and out of her tight pussy furiously, making them both panth and sweat like lunatics. Every inch of his long member was inside her.

His pace quickened and she let out a deep moan. He panted squeezing her tight bum causing her to whimper in pleasure.

She moaned as his other hand stroked her clit while pounding into her.

Her hands clawed down his back probably leaving red marks there for the morning.

They could both feel their bodies heating up, pleasure pounding throughout their bodies.

Scorpius' thrust became sloppier as he was reaching his climax, and as was she. Her muscles clenched around his throbbing cock, which send him over the edge causing him to release his cum deep inside her.

They laughed with each other and sharing a kiss full of love. At that moment, Rose didn't need to know if Scorpius loved her, because he defiantly showed her he did.

"How about we take it to the bed this time, huh, Rosie?" He smirked kissing her neck. Her laugh filled the small room.

Once again Rose was sitting with Roxanne talking about nothing exactly.

The owls came flying through the Great Hall, and a special brown owl landed besides her.

Rose smirked knowing exactly who the letter was from. She met his eyes from across the room, and just as she expected he was watching her with passion.

She opened the letter with a sly smile.

'Hey sneaky girl

Up for it again tonight? Same time - same place.

See you my love.

Your snake'


End file.
